Possession and Attraction
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: Has anyone every considered what would happen if a yautja landed on earth? What would the MIB do about it? And what if this yautja was looking for an unidentified human/alien hybrid with an appetite for chaos? What if a certain agent were to be just as interested in the hybrid as her alien companion? Rated M for swearing, violence, sex and possible karaoke


**Finally I can write for a real smartass like Jay :D**

_...warning, impact to surface in twelve seconds..._

"I know that you _l'ulij-bpe_ computer!" The interior of the escape pod was much too small for Sevag and she laughed aloud. _I'm even talking in yautja!_ Well...for all Ti'kon bitched at her for sitting on his shoulder while he piloted his ship he had been shocked when she told him she could fly it after watching him for a few hours. The escape pod was much simpler except the destination she had asked for in the heat of her frustration was a place she did not want to go.

_...warning...impact to surface in ten seconds..._

_...warning...impact to surface in five seconds..._

_...four..._

_...three..._

_...two..._

_...brace for impact..._

**Lunchtime at Triborough Bridge and Tunnel Authority**

"See, the consistency of the mayo on the chicken is what makes it the best damn sandwich in the New York area, as long as go light on the pepper with a little French bread...you got heaven." Trying to explain a good sandwich to an alien that fed through it's chest was not what Jay had in mind. Now that Kay was back, and as bitchy as ever, there was little time to enjoy a good sandwich.

"Jay, get away from Claatu and get your ass over here." Despite Kay being an older man, sort of a man you would think of as running a corporation, Jay—for all his six foot two height and lean body—was still intimidated by his partner.

"First decent food in three weeks and you go ruining my-" Jilted from taking a bite out of the sandwich Jay followed Kay up to the main platform, searching his pocket for a napkin and only finding lint as well as a bent bottle cap.

"Shut up and pay attention." Zed looked like he hadn't slept in a while, thirty seven hour day or not, rubbing his beard as he stared up at the big board. Or at least what Jay called the big board.

"I'm seeing stars, dust—hey, that flaming thingy...that isn't normal landing behavior, is it?" Wiping his lips he looked at his sandwich in hunger as the mayo was cooling.

"That's because it isn't. That is a C Class 114 Ejection Capsule," Kay inserted, his stony face a little too stony. "Escape pod."

"Sorry, man, I sometimes forget my, uh, technical terms that...C Class? I'm not familiar with that?"

"Rare model, it is only built and used by one particular race and one race only. We prefer they not come to earth and they prefer to be left alone...most of the time."

"Why? They cranky or something?" Looking over the ship diagnostics it was in a language Jay himself did not understand.

"No, in the Seventies we signed a treaty with t hem that, on their part, they would not hunt us for sport and we, in part, would allow a planetary inspection every century."

"Sport? What the fuck, Kay that's-"

"Yautja are very proud, skip, and they are one of the most technologically advanced species we have come across. Read up on their culture because it looks like we have a straggler here."

Grumbling Jay took the paperwork and set his sandwich down, going to a chair and leafing through the information. Kay spoke softly to Zed, his voice almost shaking.

"This isn't like them, Zed, they're sticklers for rules and regulations...this sort of thing does not happen."

"I know. That's why this is important...you know how they took the Brazil Incident."

"I don't want to remember that."

**Lake Placid, Essex County, Upstate New York...five minutes off Main Street to the Hubberd farm**

"Matthew I've been askin' for the last ten minutes: pick the peppers, tomatoes and check the pumpkins...now get before I bust your behind!"

"Alright, I'm going," Matthew Hubberd was fourteen years old and he prided himself on being tall for his age, the faint shadow of stubble on his cheeks and his deepening voice. The last thing he wanted to do was walk the three acres from the house to the garden and pick the damn vegetables on this eighty degree day when he could be sipping soda with Joanie at the café, Joanie the girl he had spent weeks building the courage up to ask out. "I hate tomatoes anyways..."

Unhooking the gate he stepped into the garden, carefully stepping over the pumpkin vines and the cherry tomato plants, all six of them, were stripped of the red and orange fruit. The peppers as well, the only peppers left were no longer than his thumb, at most. The soft sound of munching and slurping drew his attention to the corn rows, brushing the soft green leaves aside there was a girl sitting on the ground.

Pretty.

Was the first word that popped into her head, she was slender but muscled, like a gymnast that would be on the Olympics, she looked like she had her hair done in short cornrows that was a shiny ebony color. Shiny black shorts and a mid drift top too, she was eating the last of the peppers and crunching the hot seeds as if they were candy, Matthew dropped the basket he was holding. She stiffened and a line of spines, like an alligator, began to appear down her spine as she turned on her heels.

"Miss...?" Hellfire eyes, that's what he thought they looked like, long teeth bared at him with a hiss like a timber rattler and the pepper was dropped, rolling under the pumpkin vines.

"Human...monster..." Backing away from him it looked more like a frightened animal than a monster, eyes darting to and fro. "Run."

And it did run, leaning the cattle panel fence around the garden, heading straight for one of the huge Norway Pines that loomed at the edge of their property. Climbing the huge tree in a way that would make a spider monkey envious, disappearing into the dark foliage as Matthew ran as fast he could to the house, yelling at the top of his lungs.


End file.
